


Encore une fois

by Tetitous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Tragedy, C'est comme ça, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Batman AU, World Travel, je détruis le bonheur des gens, longs paragraphes parce que je n'ai pas de notion de limites, mentions de Bruce Wayne parce que comment faire sans?, mentions de Kori et Roy et Lian parce que je les aime et ils le méritent, sera peut-être retravaillée à l'avenir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetitous/pseuds/Tetitous
Summary: Jason Todd est pas du genre à s'impliquer dans des Histoires de voyage inter-dimensionnels, mais voilà, le truc chez lui, c'est que beaucoup de choses dans sa vie n'ont pas de sens.Du coup faire du sens dans sa vie sentimentale en rencontrant le Dick Grayson d'un monde alternatif vieux de quinze ans où le Batman n'a jamais existé, c'est tellement absurde que ça devient logique en fait.(ce résumé est un peu foireux, attention aux tags SVP)





	Encore une fois

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fanfic que je poste, et je pense m'être un peu emportée.  
Il y a plein de trucs qui vont sûrement pas, donc forcément j'aurais envie de réécrire par dessus.  
C'est à la fois très excitant et absolument terrifiant, j'ai l'impression de faire le truc le plus important de toute mon existence.  
Je tiens à prévenir que je me suis fait plaisir sur la tragédie, mais c'est en m'inspirant de plein de fanfics anglophones que j'en suis arrivée ici, si vous en lisez je pense notamment que la fin est limite plus adaptée qu'inspirée. Je n'ai aucun regret, parce que je voulais vraiment l'inclure et après tout on est libres, et tout est dans les tags donc vous êtes prévenus.  
30/08: j'ai corrigé quelques erreurs qui m'ont sauté à la figure, pas grand chose
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Jason ne devrait vraiment pas être habitué à se perdre dans des affaires de voyage inter-dimentionel.

C'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison de bosser avec des super-héros type magicien comme Zatanna ou Doctor Fate. Non, son boulot à lui c'était plutôt les ivrognes qui collent des jeunes femmes d'un peu trop près, les trafiquants de drogues, les petits criminels qui cambriolent des banques, les trucs comme ça, et même s'il était déjà mort une fois il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec Doctor Who. 

Du coup, il cherchait à comprendre, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment on pouvait se retrouver dans une allée malfamée, visiblement de Gotham, autour de 23h, alors que juste un instant auparavant on se trouvait à Star City en train de filer un coup de main à son meilleur ami, en l’occurrence Roy, ce qui signifiait garder Lian pour quelques heures le temps d'une réunion scolaire, vu que la petite allait bientôt rentrer en primaire.

Il était en train de lui acheter une glace dans un parc, et maintenant il était ici, et ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il allait appeler Roy mais son téléphone était grillé, pas dans le sens où il avait pris feu ou quoi, c'est plutôt qu'il ne captait aucun opérateur. À Gotham. OK, les quartiers sales de la ville n'étaient pas bien desservis, mais vu que l'entreprise Wayne servait bien des fois à quelque chose, ça faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus un coin de la ville incapable de recevoir du réseau, après tout ça aurait fait mal à un certain justicier de la nuit qu'un appel à l'aide ne puisse pas être entendu dans SA ville, surtout qu'il n'était pas Superman (bon sang qu'il devait envier sa capacité d'entendre tout dans un champ de plusieurs kilomètres !). 

Maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui, il n'y avait pas que son téléphone qui semblait fonctionner de travers ; il était tard, d'accord, mais d'habitude les activités illicites de la ville ne se déclaraient pas avant minuit, et encore moins de manière si évidente ; il lui avait suffit de tourner un œil vers sa gauche pour voir deux types s'échanger de façon tout sauf discrète un petit sachet transparent qui de toute évidence ne contenait pas de la levure, ni de la farine. 

Pourtant, si les gargouilles n'étaient pas preuves suffisantes, Jason restait persuadé qu'il était à Gotham : simple question d'habitude, la ville avait juste cet air qui la différenciait des autres.

Il espérait trouver des réponses dans une rue plus visitée, ou plutôt un coin avec moins de camés. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche (le jour où il se perdrait dans cette ville sera le jour où il faudra vraiment l'interner !), Jason se trouvait devant un kiosque, avec à la une de la gazette de la veille une image un peu trop familière. La photographie était celle d'un Bruce Wayne beaucoup plus jeune que dans sa mémoire dans un article vantant les mérites du personnage. À vomir franchement, mais le problème venait du fait que cet article, Jason avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu, un peu comme un détail très lointain dans sa mémoire. Le plus gros problème dans le détail était que la date du journal était carrément absurde. 

Le journal était vieux de quelque chose comme quinze ans.

En temps normal il aurait douté un peu plus, mais bon. Changement de dimension, changement de tactique.

Donc en plus de ne pas être là où il devrait être il était coincé à une époque totalement différente. Une époque où il y avait un mini Jason d'environ neuf ans qui se baladait dans le coin et qu'il devrait probablement éviter sous peine de risquer un paradoxe temporel. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il avait une mère toujours en vie probablement en train de contracter une addiction à l’héroïne dans la salle de bain d'un appartement pourri, afin d'oublier que le type indigne qui servait de père à son fils venait tout juste d'être envoyé en prison, et donc que le gamin était probablement en train de courir les rues, cherchant çà et là un boulot pour ne pas crever de faim.

Génial.

Donc le temps de vérifier si il existait bien un Batman, ce qu'il commençait à douter vu l'état de la ville, et trouver un moyen de rentrer dans sa propre dimension, voire comprendre comment il l'avait quittée au départ, il devait trouver un quartier où il serait sûr de ne pas se trouver nez-à-nez avec son mini-moi.

Que de fun, toute cette histoire.

Après s'être fait une petite liste des lieux les plus « safe » pour un voyageur temporel comme lui, Jason eut l'idée d'aller se planquer, aussi impraticable le lieu soit-il, dans la rue qu'il connaissait pour avoir été le quartier des prostitués. Celui qui existait avant l'arrivée de Batman et l'installation d'une politique plus stricte sur le traitement du racolage de rue. Le simple fait de s'y rendre permettrait déjà de confirmer ou démentir la présence du Big Boss, et à cette époque, le gosse qu'il était se pétrifiait de terreur à la simple mention de la rue ; tout le monde et sa mère en particulier lui racontaient des rumeurs terrifiantes qui parfois l'avaient même gardé éveillé la nuit (et il fallait le faire pour faire peur à un gamin têtu comme lui), probablement parce que des dealers plus dangereux que la moyenne y trafiquaient encore.

Quand il arriva dans la rue, remplie de monde, il se fit vite à l'idée que sa situation n'était pas partie pour s'améliorer. Ce qu'il imaginait être une simple rue avec çà et là des prostitués à la recherche de clients s'avérait en réalité être l'équivalent d'un bordel en quasi-plein air.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, pas dans un monde où Batman existe en tout cas, donc il était dans la merde et pas qu'un peu. Il déambula dans la rue, regardant autour de lui pour faire passer son anxiété montante à l'idée potentielle de ne pas pouvoir revoir un jour son appartement, ou son meilleur ami, ou la petite Lian qui était absolument adorable, ou sa plante qui avait définitivement besoin d'un arrosage et-  
-et il allait sûrement devoir expliquer à Kori comment on pouvait tuer un cactus en oubliant de l'arroser, cet abruti ! 

Ah non c'est vrai, pas de retour dans son monde, pas d'engueulades, pas de bobos ! Tranquille franchement ! (Ce que le relativisme ça pouvait vous faire penser des trucs bizarres, quand-même.)

Sur toute la longueur de la rue on pouvait voir des jeunes gens habillés avec finalement des bouts de tissus très moulants plus que des vrais vêtements, tous soit tenant des postures aguicheuses à se donner des scolioses, soit en « pause », à fumer une cigarette ou à rajouter une énième couche de maquillage dans le but de couvrir des cernes ou toute autre marque qui pourrait faire fuir un client. Au centre de la rue, des personnes, en majorité des hommes (mais pas seulement, Jason en était presque surpris...presque), déambulaient comme lui, scrutant les corps qui s'exposaient des deux côtés de la rue comme on chercherait un yaourt au magasin sans savoir quel parfum on veux, c'était juste hallucinant. Plus le temps qu'il passait dans cette rue s'allongeait, plus il se sentait malade, la violente envie de dégainer l'un de ses revolvers et de disperser la foule le titillait assez violemment. 

Se sentant finalement peu courageux, il décida plutôt de réfléchir à un quartier qui le mettrait moins mal à l'aise quand il entendit soudain très distinctement quelque chose de solide tomber sur sa gauche. En d'autres circonstances il l'aurait probablement ignoré mais tout était bon pour le libérer des montagnes de pensées négatives et malsaines qui l'assaillaient.

Le garçon qui le fixait n'aurait pas dû donner l'impression d'appartenir à ce trou infernal, et pourtant Jason savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le seul ici.

Il regardait Jason d'un air incrédule, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme (douce ironie!). Jason, lui, dévisagea le gamin, et plus il l'observait, moins il aimait cette sensation de déjà-vu. 

Il devait avoir quelque chose comme treize ans, le teint pale malgré sa peau naturellement plus sombre (Gotham faisait ça aux gens, rien d'inhabituel), il portait le même type de vêtements que ses « collègues » (beurk !), composés d'une veste fluo, d'un short très court et d'un t-shirt-non, plutôt un crop-top un petit peu trop long, le tout accompagné de bottes qui montaient à mi-mollet. Ses cheveux noirs restaient surprenamment bien coiffés étant donné le cadre et ses grands yeux fardés qui étaient d'un bleu que, sans se mentir Jason trouvait magnifique, le scrutaient toujours avec la même lueur de surprise. 

Jason aurait reconnu ces yeux entre milles, et les dates collaient, il le réalisait dans un frisson d'effroi. 

De tous les endroits où il aurait pensé retrouver Dick si Bruce ne l'avait jamais pris sous son aile, jamais il n'aurait pu songer à un lieu pareil. Encore un truc qui ne faisait aucun sens.

Dick, c'était l'enfant miracle, le gamin parfait, le Boy Wonder, bon sang ! Comment avait-il bien pu finir dans un trou pareil ? Même si les services sociaux n'avaient pas voulu s'occuper du cas d'un enfant itinérant, il serait resté avec le cirque. Et Dick était trop gentil, trop adorable, trop obéissant pour ne pas finir dans une famille aussi aimante que lui. Dans le pire des cas il aurait dû être enlevé par la Cour des Hiboux et devenir un Ergot, ce qui était loin de dire que la situation actuelle était bonne ou meilleure pour autant, juste parfaitement inattendue.

Non, ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens de trouver Dick Grayson, treize ans, en train de vendre son corps dans un quartier sordide de Gotham.

Il avait fait tomber un briquet dont il se servait pour allumer une cigarette déposée entre des lèvres trop rouges pour ne pas être maquillées (il refusait de penser aux raisons qui avaient poussé le gosse à les peindre de cette couleur, ça lui donnerait bien pire que la nausée), et s'empressait de le récupérer, brisant le contact du regard de Jason. Ce ne fut que de très courte durée, Dick s'empressait de le fixer de nouveau une fois l'objet à portée de main. Une fois debout son expression se transforma, il l'abordait maintenant du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui dans une démarche séductrice qui mit Jason immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Salut mon beau, tu t'intéresses à moi ? »

La tournure de cette phrase laissait sous entendre que c'était lui qui s'était mis à reluquer le gamin, et dans d'autres circonstances Jason aurait sûrement trouvé ça hilarant. Dick était maintenant très (trop) proche, il saisit la manche de Jason et la tira suffisamment pour que son visage se colle à la joue du jeune homme.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle », lui murmura le gamin à son oreille, dans un ton beaucoup moins mielleux.

Jason déglutit un instant. Pris au dépourvu, il hocha simplement la tête et se laissa guider par Dick qui le tenait toujours par la manche au travers de la rue. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs ruelles et finirent devant un bar relativement calme et isolé. Dick frotta son visage de manière insistante pour se débarrasser de son maquillage, tira sur son short qui se rallongea sans le moindre problème, retourna sa veste, qui de l'autre côté était d'une couleur bien plus neutre, et la ferma avant d'entrer d'un pas toujours aussi sûr.

Le patron reconnut immédiatement Dick, lui sourit gentiment, et les invita à s'asseoir sur le comptoir. Dick refusa poliment pour une table plus isolée, commanda deux bières et entama la discussion :

« Tu es bien Jason, n'est-ce-pas? »

Malgré le fait qu'il ressemble maintenant plus à un gamin comme les autres, l'environnement et la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main lui donnaient un air étrangement mature, plutôt inhabituel chez Dick. Il fut pris de court par sa déduction.

« Oui, et je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu es Dick? »

Dick haussa légèrement des épaules, les yeux fermés, visiblement peu impressionné.

« Quand je suis là-bas, on m'appelle Robin ; partout ailleurs tu peux m'appeler comme ça. »

Dick scruta Jason de haut en bas quelques instants, et Jason se sentit frissonner sous le poids de son regard. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si... vieux ? Et comment est-ce que tu as réussi à me trouver ? »

Il ignorait si c'était la remarque sur son âge ou le manque global de délicatesse, mais Jason était juste un peu agacé. Oui, c'était bien Dick.

« OK, alors premièrement, j'étais pas vraiment à ta recherche, j'avais juste besoin de confirmer un ou deux trucs. Deuxièmement, je suis probablement pas le Jason que tu connais. Là d'où je viens je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant mes treize ans. D'où est-ce qu'on se connaît d'ailleurs ?

-Oh. », Dick baissa la tête un instant. Quand il la releva il avait pris un air triste : « On s'est rencontré dans la rue il y a quatre ans. Sans toi...ou plutôt sans lui je serai sûrement mort de froid ou de faim avant le nouvel an. Je sais pas ce qu'un gamin de son âge faisait dans la rue à une heure pareille, sans surveillance, mais il connaissait tellement de choses sur la ville, et la vie dans la rue en général... Je sais vraiment pas ce qui l'a poussé à m'aider moi plus qu'un autre mais je suis encore là grâce à lui, même si je mène pas une vie simple... »

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Jason, et lut probablement de l'intérêt dans son regard avant de poursuivre, ses yeux fuyant d'un côté à l'autre du bar :

« C'était...difficile, de se trouver seul, d'un coup, à la rue, sans personne pour te venir en aide, personne pour te faire un bon repas le soir... Personne pour te rattraper lorsque tu te lançais dans le vide, et j'étais parti pour une sacré plongée ! Du jour au lendemain tu passes d'un gamin heureux qui vole dans le chapiteau sous la lumière des projecteurs à un orphelin qui doit à tout prix éviter les services sociaux, si bien que tu fuis ta propre maison sans te laisser le temps d'enterrer tes parents pour te retrouver dans les bas-quartiers d'une ville tellement malfamée qu'on t'a toujours expressément dit de ne jamais faire un séjour trop long, peu importe combien ça rapporte d'être engagé par la bourgeoisie locale. Au bout de quelques jours j'ai failli crever sur place de froid et de faim ; tu vois, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me préparer à mon départ pour une fois, et je suis parti sans argent ni nourriture, avec pour seule valise les vêtements que j'ai pu enfiler en vitesse avant de disparaître. C'est là que Jay m'est venu en aide. Il m'a trouvé un abri, a dégoté deux-trois fringues plus chaudes que ce que j'avais sur le dos, et m'a apporté des restes de son repas quelques heures plus tard. 

… A force de vivre plus sous son aile qu'autre chose, j'ai fini par vouloir repayer ma dette envers lui ; avec ce qu'il m'a appris, j'ai gagné en indépendance, les gamins du quartier ont commencé par me connaître, puis à ne plus me voir comme la propriété de Jay ou comme une cible facile, j'ai appris à dégoter mes fringues tout seul, et à obtenir de la nourriture par moi-même.

On est restés très proches, et dans la rue je suis devenu son grand-frère. On semblait inséparables, mais le soir il rentrait chez lui. Parfois je le voyais revenir de chez lui avec un bleu ou une égratignure que je pensais ne pas avoir remarqué la veille, mais très vite j'ai compris que c'était trop louche, qu'il ait autant de bleus alors qu'il évitait les embrouilles le plus possible quand il était avec moi, et qu'on était toujours ensemble à part le soir et quand il allait à l'école, sauf qu'à l'école, Jay avait la même réputation que dans la rue, je sais qu'on l'embêtait pas trop, et de toute façon maintenant il y va plus, c'est moi qui lui donne des cours. C'est un gosse incroyable, tu sais, il a toujours envie d'en savoir plus, et de lui apprendre des trucs, ça m'a permis de pas abandonner totalement mes études, des fois je prends le temps de rentrer dans une librairie en douce et de lire le plus de trucs possible avant de me faire prendre, comme ça je lui fais un programme scolaire personnalisé, on est complètement en avance sur les programmes scolaires classiques maintenant ! » 

Jason était persuadé que c'était un peu trop gros pour être vrai, ceci-dit il se savait très bon à l'école, et Dick intéressé par tout tant qu'il n'avait pas à rester assis sur une chaise trop longtemps, il ne doutait pas qu'ils se soient mis à apprendre ensemble.

« Bref, j'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il se passait chez lui, et il m'a tout raconté, sa mère, son père, tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces quatre murs.

Alors j'ai pris cette décision un peu dingue. Il va me falloir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent même, mais si je me débrouille bien, un jour Jay et moi on sera loin, très loin de Gotham, et on aura notre propre chez-nous, et Jason ira dans une école aussi géniale que le gamin génial qu'il est, et il aura tous les livres qu'il voudra, et il aura pas besoin de voler quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, parce que j'aurais enfin réussi à m'échapper, comme monsieur Haly m'a demandé, comme j'en rêve depuis cette soirée maudite.

-Et donc c'est pour ça que je te retrouve dans les quartiers chauds de la ville ? »

Dick, dont le visage s'illuminait en mentionnant le Jason de son monde et en parlant du futur semblait beaucoup plus triste et résigné lorsqu'il était question de lui et de son présent.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'éternité devant moi, Jason. Il a fallu que je trouve un métier qui rapporte beaucoup et vite ; pour un gamin qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une école et qui doit faire profil bas, c'est impossible de faire du légal, et je peux pas non plus apparaître dans une boutique trop régulièrement, ça attirerait les soupçons. J'aurais aussi pu faire passeur, mais pas avec la mère de Jay, je pourrais pas supporter d'avoir pu participer à un truc qui détruit autant la vie de ce gosse et de sa mère.

J'ai vite compris que quand au cirque on me disait que j'avais une belle face c'était plus que des compliments, c'étaient des constats. Honnêtement tu serais surpris par le nombre de fois qu'on me le disait à l'époque, des fois des filles de mon âge venaient me voir après le show juste pour me le dire, et à l'époque je trouvais ça plaisant, tous ces compliments. Des pervers dérangés il y en a partout dans Gotham, et eux aussi ils n'hésitaient pas à me le dire, souvent ils attendaient plus de moi, je suis pas aveugle, et même si j'aurais préféré garder un peu de dignité, je faisais déjà mon difficile et c'était si facile de récupérer des sommes d'argent si on savait se vendre dans ce milieu. Après tout, on est censés apprendre à se servir des armes qu'on a à sa disposition, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je l'ai fait. Un jour j'ai dit à l'un de ces gars qui me dégouttaient qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut si il avait assez pour se le permettre, et il a saisi la perche.

... J'aimerais te dire que je fais autre chose que d'écarter les jambes pour des gars malsains depuis près de cinq ans, mais ça serait mentir, et je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre. Jay, lui, il est encore tellement jeune, je veux juste qu'il sache pas que son frère est une pute, pas tout de suite. Il croit qu'il pourrait commencer comme moi, pour alléger ma tâche, faire avancer notre projet plus vite, mais il comprend pas, il sait pas ce qu'il a à perdre là-bas, ce que moi j'ai perdu pour nous, il comprend pas que mon but c'est qu'il puisse rester un gosse un peu plus longtemps, que c'est ça le plus important. »

Et Jason ne pouvait rien dire à ça. Parce que c'était son combat de tous les jours à lui aussi, que Red Hood mettait toujours les enfants en priorité devant tout le reste.

Il ne voyait pas Dick comme un salaud, juste... Il ne l'avait juste jamais vu aussi triste et résolu à la fois, parce que Dick était un Bat comme lui, et qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle effusion de sentiments quand on en était un, parce que c'était gravé en eux comme la loi irrévocable que tant que les masques étaient sur le visage, on était plus de simples mortels, plus des hommes, mais pas juste un Alias et un costume non plus, on était un symbole de quelque chose et une mission plus importante que tout. Lui qui pensait que Dick était un égocentrique hypocrite qui se mentait à lui-même, il voyait pour la première fois à quel point le Boy Wonder était authentique, à quel point il était sincère, même sous le masque. 

En signe de gratitude, il décida de raconter tout, de sa vie à sa mort à son retour, sans omettre aucun élément majeur de son histoire malgré les risques, que ce soient les rues, Robin, le Joker, le Red Hood, rien :

« Le Jason de ce monde à de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. »

Et tandis que les bières se vidaient sur la table du bar, Dick et Jason continuaient d'échanger des paroles de plus en plus diverses dans un ton de plus en plus intime.

Ils étaient côte à côte, de plus en plus proches, à se raconter des banalités, et à rire comme deux imbéciles heureux, comme si leurs situations respectives n'avaient rien d'anormal.

Leurs discussions se centraient progressivement autour d'un sujet bien particulier sans que Jason ne s'en rende compte :

« Ton premier baiser, il était comment ? », Dick était celui qui posait le plus de questions maintenant, et Jason hoquetait un soupir en guise de rire avant de répondre ;

« C'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie, loin devant me faire chopper par Batman en train de voler les pneus de sa bagnole ! J'avais, quoi, dix ans ? Et il y a ce gosse avec qui je jouais souvent à l'école, et en gros mes amis se moquent de moi parce qu'ils disent que je suis amoureux de Robin parce que j'ai parlé de lui, genre une fois. Alors vu que je me débat pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tord, ils me disent que j'aurais déjà embrassé quelqu'un si j'étais pas amoureux, donc j'ai pas réfléchi du tout et j'ai littéralement attrapé un gamin qui voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait par le col avant de lui filer la plus grosse galoche de sa vie, et il m'a fallu bien deux minutes pour me rendre compte qu'ils pensaient à une fille quand ils disaient quelqu'un, et je suis mort sur-place dès que ça a tilté. Après ça mes amis m'ont pas lâché jusqu'à ce que j'arrête l'école, et l'autre gamin a plus jamais osé m'adresser la parole. »

Dick riait aux éclats, comme le rire de Robin dont Jason se souvenait, et il y avait quelque chose là dedans qui le rendait fébrile.

« Et toi alors ? Je suis sûr que c'était pas aussi mémorable.

-C'est sûr que ça vaut pas une anecdote pareille, mais je me sens obligé d'équilibrer un peu la balance. Ok, j'avais sept ans, et il y avait une fille qui venait régulièrement visiter le cirque pendant la journée, il me semble qu'elle ne pouvait pas acheter de ticket pour le spectacle, mais je sais pas si c'était parce que ses parents ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas. 

Bref, j'étais content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, et la veille du départ de la troupe elle a ramené une balle. On a joué, et la balle a fini dans un arbre. Je suis allé la chercher et la fille m'a embrassé avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait. En y repensant je pense qu'elle avait été impressionnée par mes acrobaties. Après le baiser elle s'est enfuie et je l'ai jamais revue mais je pouvais définitivement pas l'oublier. »

Jason aimait bien cette anecdote, elle avait tout d'une histoire à la Grayson: un cirque, une fille, des acrobaties et dix couches de romantisme empilées les unes sur les autres. Il souriait, se préparant aux questions suivantes.

Les bières se vidaient, l'ambiance plaisante qui s'était installée au cours de la soirée se transformait avec la fatigue montante et l'alcool qui engourdissait leurs sens.

Le bar était bien vide maintenant, et dans la pénombre d'où ils s'étaient installés, Dick déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'un Jason stupéfait. Il attrapa doucement la nuque du gamin, un air incrédule toujours gravé sur le visage. Dick lui souriait paisiblement.

« Dick, je pensais que j'étais une sorte de frère pour toi ?

-Toi ? », il rit un instant, moins fort que celui de Robin, mais qui avait le même effet sur Jason. 

« Jay est mon frère, vous êtes très similaires, mais j'en ai rien à faire d'échanger des baisers avec un gamin. Toi, tu es Jason, un Jason qui n'est pas mon frère, mais qui a son propre passé, sa propre vie, ses propres frères et sœurs. Oh et est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point tu es beau ? Je vais être honnête, OK ? Je te veux, genre vraiment, comme je ne voudrai jamais Jay, et je pense qu'en vérité tu nous veux un peu tous les deux, le Dick de ton monde et moi. Et je tiens bien sûr à t'assurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon job. Tu peux toujours refuser, mais sache que je mens pas avec ce genre de chose quand je peux l'éviter. »

Jason se rendait compte qu'il avait finalement un peu trop parlé, pas forcément de sa vie à lui, pour le moment il était trop sous pour regretter ça (pour lui qui buvait tellement, être bourré à la bière c'était un comble), mais peut-être de s’être éternisé sur Dick comme il l'avait fait. Certes Dick (il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de les séparer, mais pas moyen d'en appeler un Richard) avait fait la même chose en parlant de Jay, mais ce dont il parlait n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Jason racontait. Pour lui, Jay était un petit frère, mais pour Jason ? Eh bien, lui et Dick c'était quelque chose de très complexe.

Il fallait bien dire que Dick, c'était un peu son idole, enfin, pas vraiment Dick, plutôt Robin ; il l'avait vu voler une fois en regardant le ciel un soir qu'il était parti acheter des cigarettes. 

En le voyant tout en haut des toits de Gotham, il se souvient s'être dit, « Il peut qu'il y avoir un ange pour voler comme ça au dessus d'une ville pourrie comme celle-ci et offrir une si belle vue. » Parce qu'on allait pas se mentir, Robin ou pas, Dick ne se faisait pas surnommer « la fée » par les criminels du coin juste parce que c'était un gamin dans un champ de bataille. Dans tout ce que Dick faisait il y avait une forme de grâce et d'élégance que lui seul semblait capable de dégager. Et entendre son rire résonner au travers des rue comme ça arrivait parfois le soir suffisait à faire la journée suivante de Jason. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser que ce respect qu'il éprouvait était plus proche d'un premier amour que de la simple admiration, parce que rencontrer le vrai type en direct avait créé deux énergies très contradictoires qui s'opposaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de Jason.

D'un côté, Dick avait beau essayer, c'était quand-même un peu un salaud à l'époque ; il passait son temps à se battre avec Bruce, et finalement peu de temps à essayer d'être le chic type que tout le monde disait qu'il était avec le nouveau venu. Après son retour parmi les vivants, Jason avait interprété ce geste comme celui d'un gars qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il essayait d'ignorer quand Dick lui avait donné son numéro ET son premier costume, ou cette fois où ils étaient partis au ski rien que tous les deux, ou encore toutes les tentatives que Dick avait fait de se rapprocher de lui en général. Il avait préféré les ignorer à l'époque, mais plus le temps passait, plus il y pensait, en se disant que peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de parler avec lui, de nouer le contact comme Dick semblait parfois essayer de le faire (truc très dur à faire pour un bat). Toujours est-il que Nightwing l'énervait énormément parce que Jason le trouvait super arrogant, parce qu'en plus du comportement plutôt négligent, il adorait faire des petites remarques au nouveau Robin, souvent sur un ton de moquerie qui se voulait gentil, mais que Jason trouvait agaçant au possible. Il avait même décidé de le surnommer « Little Wing ». Pourquoi pas « Mini Moi » tant qu'il y était ? (en vrai, Jason adorait le surnom, et maintenant entendre Dick l'appeler ainsi n'était pas désagréable, mais sur le moment c'était juste énervant)

De l'autre côté, Dick était beau, genre TRÈS beau, genre beaucoup plus que juste beau, et il le savait. C'était assez dingue comme un mec qui était juste un humain réussissait à être bien foutu comme ça. Autant dire que l'éveil à sa sexualité avait été brutal. Dès ses treize ans, Jason avait du mal à garder des pensées correctes en voyant Nightwing en costume, ou Dick en uniforme de policier. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses préférences à Bruce, mais il était sûr qu'observant comme Alfred l'était, il avait bien laissé passer une ou deux remarques sur les regards peu appropriés que Jason lançait parfois dans la direction du jeune homme. Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'aucun Puits de Lazare n'aurait pu changer, et même si les hormones adolescentes avaient fini de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, Jason avait du mal à oublier la plastique de Dick, qui était juste trop parfaite pour ne pas appartenir à une statue de Dieu grec ou un truc dans le genre. Encore un truc dans sa vie qui ne faisait pas de sens.

Bref, il n'aurait sûrement pas parlé du physique de Dick à Dick lui-même, quoiqu'il aurait pu laisser passer quelques regards indiscrets durant la conversation, mais il ne s'était probablement pas dérangé pour parler des moments où Dick avait fait les choses bien, et où Jason avait croisé les doigts pour ne pas entendre des mots comme « petit frère » ou « frangin » sortir de la bouche de l’aîné. C'est quelque chose qu'il aurait sûrement eu du mal à accepter, parce qu'en restant honnête, même si Dick avait un peu foiré au début, Jason n'était jamais vraiment passé à autre chose, pire encore, il avait fini par identifier ses sentiments , et les voyait s’accroître à chacune de leurs interactions, même aujourd'hui.

Du coup la question se posait : est-ce qu'accepter la proposition était un bonne idée ? Probablement pas, accepter de coucher avec le sosie de son premier amour, sosie qui n'était pas en âge et qui se prostituait, dès le premier soir, c'était un peu chaud. Oui, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais peut-être qu'elle était pas si mauvaise que ça, après tout peut-être que ça lui permettrait de clôturer ce chapitre et passer à autre chose, avec un peu de chances quelqu'un de plus accessible par exemple, et durant la soirée le gamin avait prouvé qu'il était pas tant un gosse à l'intérieur, et Jason sentait ses moyens de réflexion complètement anéantis par l'alcool, par l'ambiance qui s'était installée entre eux, par le fait que, putain c'était Dick qui venait vers lui et qui était prêt à exaucer un vœu d'adolescence un peu dingue. Alors au Diable la réflexion, il s’inquiéterait plus tard.

Jason ne se souvient pas avoir dit oui, juste avoir tenu la main de Dick dans la sienne, et s'être laissé guider de nouveau hors du bar cette fois dans un rythme moins pressé, en continuant de rire, marchant côte à côte.

Ça lui semblait si naturel, si parfait qu'il aurait pu rester des heures durant, à juste marcher, parler et rire avec Dick comme un couple, comme ce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment, lui qui se pensait incapable d'entrer dans une relation sérieuse. Si parfait que lorsqu'ils sont arrivés devant un hôtel, Jason se sentit paniquer un instant.

« On va vraiment le faire, hein ?

-À moins que tu ne veuilles plus ?

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Quoi alors ?

-C'est un des hôtels que tu fréquentes, non ?

-Je ferais pas ça Jason. Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? »

Dick tenait toujours la main de Jason et caressait tendrement sa joue de l'autre. Jay pris cette main et l'embrassa tendrement, solennellement, comme une promesse d'éternité entre eux.

« Demain matin, tu seras toujours là ? »

Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air surpris par le regard hésitant de Jason, il le fixait droit dans les yeux, une réponse à la promesse de Jason.

« Je serai là, Jason. Je serai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras. »

Jason n'éprouvait plus la moindre appréhension.

\---------------------------------------------

Lorsque Jason ouvrit ses yeux, l'aube se levait au travers des rideaux de la chambre, et Dick était là, toujours la main dans la sienne, son corps nu et endormi à ses côtés.

Jason ne se souvient pas d'avoir été aussi heureux, ni d'avoir eu une si bonne nuit de sommeil depuis quelque chose comme une éternité. Il flottait dans un nuage de bonheur qui lui donnait l'étrange impression d'avoir atteint le paradis, comme si toute son existence pouvait prendre fin à l'instant. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, juste de continuer à profiter de cet instant, il laisserait son esprit s'inquiéter de ses actions plus tard.

Finalement les yeux bleus de Dick s'ouvrirent doucement et se mirent à le scruter exactement de la même manière. Et comme l'instant semblait toujours aussi parfait ils s'échangèrent un baiser, du genre trop sincère pour avoir lieu entre eux, inconnus sans vraiment l'être.

C'était le retour à la réalité le plus frappant que Jason ait expérimenté de toute sa vie, de se rendre compte que cette personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit, honnêtement l'une des meilleures de sa vie, et avec qui il venait d'échanger une action ultra domestique, était un gamin de treize ans qui se prostituait pour gagner sa vie et qui était en fait une version alternative du gars qui s'avérait être son premier amour.

Il s'est senti secoué un instant et prit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'était au sens littéral, parce que Dick essayait de le ramener à la conscience en remuant ses épaules, avec un regard visiblement inquiet. Il devait sûrement être en plein état de choc.

Il savait qu'il devrait probablement dire quelque chose avant que Dick n'aille chercher de l'aide, alors il dit le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête :

« C'était trop parfait pour moi, je crois. »

Il essayait de rire, mais pour une raison ou une autre il était essoufflé.

Dick prit un air surpris avant de soupirer, Jason pouvait sentir la tension dans ses épaules disparaître avant de se mettre lui-même à rire.

« Oui, c'était un peu trop pour moi aussi.

-On doit avoir de très gros problèmes, toi et moi.

-Tu veux parler des voyages dimensionnels ? Ou bien d'absolument tout le reste ?

-Je pense que c'est un peu des deux. »

Le rire raisonna quelques instants dans la petite pièce, et puisque Dick commençait à se changer, Jason en fit de même.

Jason ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait avant de poser sa question :

« Pourquoi Haly t'as demandé de partir ? »

C'était complètement inapproprié, la question sortait littéralement de nulle part, mais elle est partie plus vite qu'une balle de revolver se loger dans le dos de Dick, qui l'accueillit en s'immobilisant totalement.

« J'aurais bien aimé le savoir aussi. Il avait l'air tellement paniqué, je te jure que son visage me hante des fois. C'est à se demander ce qu'il me serait arrivé si je l'avait pas écouté immédiatement. »

Donc le directeur du cirque savait quelque chose. Jason était convaincu que ça avait à voir avec la Cour des Hiboux. Il savait probablement qu'une fois orphelin, Dick remplissait tous les critères pour travailler pour eux, et s'est opposé comme il pouvait à l'enlèvement de Dick.

Difficile de savoir s'il avait protégé le gamin ou pris la pire décision de sa vie.

« Et toi Jason, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fait ?

-...Rien fait de quoi ? »

Dick levait les yeux un instant dans les airs.

« Tes sentiments ! Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé à Dick ? »

Ah. Jason ne savait pas comment répondre.

« Parce que c'est compliqué.

-Compliqué ? Alors coucher avec moi c'était moins compliqué ?

-...Non, non pas vraiment. (Merde, en même temps c'était la réponse la plus nulle et bateau de l'univers!)

-Est-ce que tu regrettes pour autant ? »

Jason ne regrettait pas. C'était vraiment bizarre ; tout dans cette situation aurait dû le pousser à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pris la décision sur un coup de tête, en ayant un peu trop bu, s'était rendu coupable d'une atteinte sexuelle parce que Dick n'avait définitivement pas la maturité sexuelle, et avait même eu une crise d'angoisse en se réveillant, mais il ne regrettait quand-même pas la nuit.

La plus grosse gaffe de sa vie juste après sa propre mort, et il ne regrettait rien du tout.

« Non. »

Un non catégorique, ses yeux fixés dans un bleu à couper le souffle, sans le moindre tremblement de muscle.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dit rien ? »

Dick avait raison. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras en dépit de tout (genre, vraiment tout) et pourtant dans son monde il refusait de lui faire face. Parce qu'il prenait le risque de le perdre ? Ce n'était pas un risque, il fuyait Dick comme si c'était lui qui rejetait ses sentiments. Que Jason fasse un pas dans sa direction, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, et finalement c'était le seul moyen pour lui de savoir s'il avait une chance. 

Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Jason n'avait rien à répondre, alors face à son silence, Dick finit de remettre ses chaussures et l'embrassa, un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres.

« C'est simple Jason, quand tu rentres chez toi, je veux que tu lui parles, que tu lui propose une sortie dans un bar, tu connais l'adresse maintenant. Et si il refuse tu lui redemandes dès que tu en as l'occasion. Et je veux que tu sois honnête, comme hier soir. Et si la soirée finit de la même manière, tu n'hésites pas, tu ne fuis pas, parce que si on est la même personne, lui et moi, tu l'auras gagné. Son cœur, je veux dire.

-...Une minute, tu veux dire que- »

Dick lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et l'interrompit avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Viens, je vais payer la chambre. N'insiste pas, je veux pas voir de l'argent d'une autre dimension circuler dans la mienne. J'ai un frangin à voir et toi tu as un monde à rejoindre.

-Tu n'as pas peur de me perdre ? »

Dick se retourna pour lui rire en pleine face, toujours ce rire désarmant et plein de vie :

« Jason, j'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que je te croise un jour, pour que je vive une soirée comme ça ? Je vais pas te perdre, j'ai gagné des milliers de choses sans même que tu m'appartiennes! Mais tu n'as pas ta place dans mon monde, et moi j'ai besoin de retrouver la mienne. J'ai été extrêmement chanceux, je pensais vraiment ne jamais tomber amoureux de ma vie, alors franchement, non, je n'ai pas peur de perdre quoi que ce soit. »

Jason se rappelait pourquoi il aimait autant Dick quand il le voyait briller devant ses yeux de cette façon, il fut pris d'un léger vertige avant de suivre Dick jusqu'à la sortie.

Devant l’hôtel ils se regardèrent face à face.

« Une dernière fois ?

-Une dernière fois. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre amertume dans leur baiser d'adieu.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Il avait fini par s'habituer aux tragédies, se faire à l'idée que les choses s'amélioraient rarement pour lui, mais il ne comprenait pas. 

Quand les tragédies frappaient Dick Grayson, il y avait toujours une lueur à la surface, c'est ce qu'il se disait. C'est ce qu'il pensait, parce que ce gars avait un talent fou pour toujours amener la lumière au milieu des ténèbres, l'espoir dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il pouvait entendre les sirènes de police, et que lui n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il passait dans la rue déserte, il venait de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui, tout allait au mieux, tout allait s'arranger.

Mais le garçon de treize ans aux yeux bleus magnifiques, dans une veste fluo avec un short trop court gisant au sol n'aurait pas dû être aussi familier.

Deux jours seulement les séparaient de leur dernière rencontre.

Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était produit, au vu de la façon dont il était habillé, dont ses yeux étaient écarquillés, dont sa bouche était grande ouverte et aux traces de doigts sur son cou.

Non, pas de places pour l'imagination. 

Jason pouvait même voir des tâches blanchâtres dans le fond de sa gorge de là où il se tenait.

Bien trop peu de places pour l'imagination.

S'il avait pu, il aurait probablement vomi sur le champ, mais le choc et le désespoir qui avaient pris place dans son cœur étaient si grands qu'il arrivait à peine à articuler un mouvement.

Finalement, les sirènes de polices l'ont poussé à s'éloigner, juste suffisamment pour ne pas se faire remarquer. 

La mise en place des installations prit une éternité. Il entendait la voix de l'inspecteur Gordon résonner dans le fond de son crâne :

« Quelle tragédie...confirmation d'identité ?...proche à contacter... »

Ces derniers mots ont éveillé quelque chose en Jason, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était devant l'inspecteur. Il était toujours le même bien que ses cheveux semblaient moins gris que d'habitude :

« Jason Todd.

-Pardon ?

-Cherchez un garçon appelé Jason Todd, il saura vous dire qui est le gamin. »

Il fit un geste de la tête en direction du corps sans vie dudit gamin et profita du moment d’inattention pour disparaître. 

Il aurait sans doute dû déguerpir le plus loin possible, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de s'éloigner de la scène, alors il attendit derrière un coin de rue, pendant quelques instants, des heures ou des minutes, Jason ne savait plus trop, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix d'enfant se mêler à la foule, avant de se transformer en un cri strident, puis en sanglots monstrueux.

Jason parvenait à s'envier lui-même à cet instant de pouvoir vider son sac d'émotions comme ça, il était jaloux de ne pas réussir à sortir quoi que ce soit.  
Finalement il resta planté là quelques heures encore, même après le départ de la police.

Fait chier.

Fait chier.

FAIT PUTAIN DE CHIER BON SANG !

C'était qu'un gamin, même si Jason avait vu dans son regard, dans ses paroles combien il avait perdu son innocence.

Il arrivait à avoir des rêves et des espoirs, même au milieu de ce putain d'enfer il réussissait à briller.

Il avait tellement d'ambitions, tellement de potentiel. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire de Jay, maintenant qu'il avait perdu son grand-frère ? Qu'allaient devenir les économies et les rêves de Dick, maintenant que leur propriétaire disparaissait ?

Et comment lui pouvait-il quitter la situation telle qu'elle ?

_ Mais tu n'as pas ta place dans ce monde, et moi j'ai besoin de retrouver la mienne._

Ses paroles revenaient le hanter.

Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de rentrer maintenant, de laisser son cadavre derrière lui ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment l'éternité devant moi, Jason._

Est-ce qu'il devait partir si tôt pour autant ?

_ J'ai été extrêmement chanceux, je pensais vraiment ne jamais tomber amoureux de ma vie, alors franchement, non, je n'ai pas peur._

Est-ce que ça justifiait sa mort ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il meut pour rééquilibrer la balance ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de le laisser avec ce dilemme pour le restant de ses jours ?

_ Je serai là, Jason. Je serai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras._

Il voulait qu'il soit là maintenant. Pourquoi ne tenait-il pas sa promesse ?

_ C'est simple Jason, quand tu rentres chez toi, je veux que tu lui parles._

...Une promesse. Une autre promesse d'éternité.

Une nouvelle soirée trop parfaite, avec ou sans conséquences, avec ou sans continuation.

Dick lui avait offert ça.

Si il ne rentrait pas chez lui, il trahissait cette promesse.

Dick méritait le monde, et le monde l'avait trahi. Mais Jason connaissait un autre monde, où il avait une promesse à tenir, et où il pourrait rendre à Dick ce qu'il méritait.

_ si on est la même personne, lui et moi, tu l'auras gagné. Son cœur, je veux dire._

Un autre Dick, et pourtant le même.

_ Une dernière fois ?_

_ -Une dernière fois._

Encore une fois.

C'était cruel, horrible même, mais Jason pensait que Dick apportait en effet toujours une lumière au milieu des ténèbres.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

« Salut, Red Hood !

-Hey, Nightwing. Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être le fait que pour une fois je sais exactement où tu es, et il s'avère que je remontais de Blüdhaven juste au moment où tu revenais de Star City. Comment vont Roy et Lian ?

-Bien, Lian rentre bientôt en primaire.

-Vraiment ? C'est dingue comme ça pousse vite, j'imagine même pas ce que ça doit faire, d'avoir une si petite vie entre ses mains, et de la voir grandir comme ça.

…Je pense que ce soir on aura pas besoin de nous. Vue de haut, Gotham aurait presque l'air normale, mais c'est vraiment juste calme cette nuit.

-Dickiebird ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Little Wing ?

-Ça te dirait de discuter un peu ailleurs ? »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas sur les retours, j'aimerais franchement avoir votre avis sur l'écriture, les commentaires appréciatifs et sévères sont acceptés de manière égale, mon but est de m'améliorer pour être le plus fière possible de mon travail.
> 
> J'espère quand même que mon travail vous a plu, j'ai remarqué que les fanfics francophones de Batman c'était une rareté et je voulais un peu changer ça.  
J'ai des tas d'idées et une autre fanfic déjà en cours d'écriture, je sais pas quand elle sortira, ceci dit je pense la séparer en plusieurs chapitres, on verra.


End file.
